Royai: Deep Meaning
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Their love. It was the only thing he could compare their feeling too. Fire, something that could be so, exhilarating. Royai oneshot. A request from a friend of mine, if you have any requests for me, just send them. I won't bite!


ANOTHER Royai one-shot I created. This one is a request for a certain Royai fan, who asked not to be mentioned (she is not a fanfiction member, so she does not want her real name to be typed). Yes I do take requests, so if you have any that you want me to write then just PM me, that's what she kept asking me. At first she sent me a message on facebook asking that, then on my e-mail, a note, and then finally called me asking. She's a good friend of mine, but she did all of that in the same day instead of waiting so I could reply. Crazy girl.

Roy: What was the request?

Me: She asked if I could write something with depth of you and Riza's feelings.

Roy: What do you mean?

Riza: Roy, it's in the title, _Royai: Deep Meaning_

Roy: Ooooohhhhhh.

Me: Riiiiight. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Royai: Deep Meaning

Roy stared at the flame emblem on his glove. It represented one thing: fire.

Yes, fire represented things too. Light, warmth, destruction.

Their love.

It was the only thing he could compare their feeling too. Fire, something that could be so, _exhilarating._

Fire was passion, warmth, light. Their love burned into the silhouette of his very soul. Reaching in and filling him with an effort that would eventually decrease as his ignition left. His ignition, her, did not just start the burning sensation in his mind and spirit, she also enthralled it, putting more fuel to wild flames until they turned a deep blue.

He was also her ignition, sparking a small flame and increasing it to a wildfire. When she was with him her blood would rise in temperature, spreading throughout her body as fast as her heart could beat.

Her heart.

It was pure, to him at least. She thought she was stained with blood, that her soul had sin of murder that would forever drag her down. No, she didn't have sin. It was his fault, his damn fault. He had cursed her, grabbing her and pulling her down into the war indirectly. She had sunk into the darkness, being suffocated by the screams of the innocent, chocking on the cruelty that the war had provided. The dark abyss had a hold on him, and he took her into the painful reality.

As she sunk into the dark her affections seemed to leave. Her spirit seemed to grow cold, freezing, in the pain-filled mind that now resided in her body. Yet, his emotions were seeped into her, igniting a need-be fire. He could not access his own fire to use, but she tapped into the source, warming herself up. Her fire grew, and heated him as well. If one of them would leave, they're fires should burn out.

They would die.

Die physically? Possibly, Roy didn't doubt he would try suicide. But Riza would die on the inside, her heart decaying, hurting, until she became numb. That's why he needed her.

But he didn't deserve her.

No, he didn't. He kept their relationship professional, she deserved to be held and told "I love you," everyday. To be treated lovingly, warmly, and promised the life that she truly should have. To not have been dragged in pain, and to be risking her life for someone who hadn't even gave a damn thought as how he might affect her future.

Hell, it was supposed to have fire, though he believed that there was no such thing. Was their love forbidden, their fiery love? The love, which if it were physical, would be as hot as a sun? That would be able to shine light, even into a black hole? Or was it like the sun, unable to be touched, or get near too? To be sitting there, taunting, mocking him.

Yet, there was a way.

Fire was never meant to be touched, no, of course not. It was made to be felt, to feel the warmth, to admire. Together they would nurture their fire, which was only seen in each other's eyes. It would grow, and one day, he would spread fire-lines toward the both of them. In marriage, yes, marriage. He would forever be hers, and her, forever be his. They would connect, hold each other, and listen to the steady sound of their slow breathing.

But they would also hear a roaring fire, Riza's and his fire.

That, he was sure of, would never go away.

* * *

Yay! Done, how did you like that? Remember if you have any requests, you can count on me! Everyone loves me!

Black Hayate: Grrrrrr.

Me: Well, almost everyone.

Black Hayate: Ruff!

Me: Come on, you didn't fall all the way off the cliff!

Black Hayate: *Snarls*

Me: Don't listen to him! I do **not** try to kill puppies. No, wait, what're you doing? NOOOOOOOOO!

Please review!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
